


Lunch with an Old Friend

by ItsMe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMe/pseuds/ItsMe
Summary: "Wait. You broke up already?""Yes we broke up. We talked about it and we decided that it wasn't really working out that well. That we were more fuck buddies then in a relationship. So we decided to break up.""Love, I'm so glad to hear you say that..."





	Lunch with an Old Friend

I checked my phone and noticed that i was slightly late. I was supposed to meet up with you at a cute little cafe for brunch. I quickly brushed my hair and lightly curled it so i would cute loose curls. I quickly put on some light makeup and put on my skinny jeans and a pretty crop top with it. I put on some earrings and other pieces of jewlery before i text you telling you i would be five minutes late and asked you to order me a cappucino and a bagel with cream cheese. So it would be ready when  
i arrive. I quickly got in my car and drove to the little cafe to meet up.

In one of the two-person tables right outside the door, you see me gently blowing on a cup of steaming coffee. My plaid skirt just covers up enough to be safe for public, and you can see the sheen of my silky legs crossed beneath it  
As you approach, I look up from the cup and our eyes meet. Mine light up in a smile, and I get up to greet you  
Opening my arms for an embrace  
"Hey! I'm so glad to see you "

I smile and hug you back "I'm so glad to see you too!" I said cheerfully. I walk with you over to our table and see the coffee and immediately grab it. "Thank you so much for ordering in advance! I really needed the coffee right now." I smiled playfully. "I had a late night." I said winking before taking a sip of the coffee. After a couple sips i looked up at you. "How have you been?" i asked curiously. It was a little bit since we talked and i haven't heard much from you until now.  
"Oh, really? I like the sound of that "

"I've been kind of busy. My job just had me swamped this last week. You know how it goes"  
I take a gentle sip from the coffee, then a long drink from a mimosa beside it  
I grin. "I really needed this break today"

I smiled taking a few more sips of coffee. "Ya my boyfriend and i just broke up so we decided to have break up sex for the last time so we have closure and no more feelings for each other." I said smiling. "He was a good fuck though. I'm not going to lie. Very talented in bed." I said playfully. "So you have just been busy with work? Have you been up to anything else? Any boyfriends or girlfriends?" i asked playfully.

I give you a look of total shock, your playful tone lost on me. "Wait. You broke up already?"

I nodded taking another sip of coffee. "Yes we broke up." I said calmly. "We talked about it and we decided that it wasn't really working out that well. That we were more fuck buddies then in a relationship. So we decided to break up but of course we wanted to fuck one last time before we both moved on." I said shrugging.

As you speak, my expression shifts from shock to elation before quickly being smoothed out to simple tender affection.  
I put my hand on yours  
"Love, I'm so glad to hear you say that  
You just weren't happy with him  
and it was tearing me up watching you try to make things work"  
I give you one last squeeze on the hand and warm smile before raising my coffee cup  
"Cheers to you. Congrats on being true to yourself!"  
As you drink, my eyes continue to flick down to your coffee cup

  
I smile and raise my coffee cup as well "cheers!" i said and tapped my cup against yours. "I would have to agree. i didn't really enjoy being in a relationship with him. He was just a fun person. So more like a friend then a partner." i admitted. I giggled a bit. "We were so fine with breaking up and being friends that we have been giving each other people who we could possibly match with. He would send me pictures of girls and guys and i send him pictures of other girls." I said laughing

  
I smile back. "Well? have you seen any that you like?" I lean forward as I say this, grinning mischievously up at you, my chest leaning over the table

I shrugged taking more sips of coffee "Not really. I realized that we definitely have different types of people that we are interested in. I realized i like bit more edgy than he does." I said. I felt weirdly drowsy. I swear i wasn't tired when i got here. "man i feel weird. Almost sleepy." I nearly slurred. I went to drink more coffee to try and wake myself up a bit more. "Sorry I don't know why i'm so drowsy all of a sudden."

  
My smile widens and I reach down to touch your hand again, this time running it uo and down your arm in a smooth, relaxing motion  
"Dont you worry about a thing, sweetie." My voice is deep and smooth, almost sing-song  
"You've had a long night. Why don't you take another sip of coffee and just relax for me?"

  
I smile and nod taking more sips of coffee trying to wake up but all i felt was my body relaxing and my eyes closing instead of waking up. "mmm maybe i should go home and nap. I feel like i'm about to fall asleep on the spot." I slurred slightly before yawning. "mmm gonna have to drive back." I said beginning to stand up and wobbling slightly. "Can meet up again when i'm not so tired." I said fighting to keep my eyes open

"Hey, hey, don't worry about any of that..." I stand up and rush over to your side, putting two arms underneath yours to steady you  
"You don't have to worry about anything, sweetie. Just relax..."  
I slowly lower myself to the ground, pulling you down with me as you come to rest against me  
"Shhhh....."  
"I'm going to take good care of you, sweetie..."

A worker sees what's going on and walks over. "Is she ok?" He asked worriedly a phone ready to call for help.

I smile sweetly up at him. "She's had a hard week. I think I might have shared a bit too much of my mimosa with her. I'll just take her home- she'll be fine after a quick nap. Right, honey?"

I nodded in agreement. Eyes closed i mumbled "Ya a nap is good." i slurred. The waiter looked relieved. "Do you need help taking her to your car miss?" He asked ready to help you however he could. He also had a slight crush on you and wanted to impress you with his willingness to help and strength.

  
"Mmmm. You know what, that would be lovely"  
My voice drops to a smooth purr  
From beneath hooded eyes, you dimly notice how pleasant my voice sounds  
how... alluring  
you like it  
and he must, too  
You are only dimly aware of the sounds and sensations that follow  
"...you hold her here... and I'll..."  
a feeling of weightlessness  
a gentle rocking  
"...strong. Do you..."  
The smell of honey and spring  
a woman's perfume  
so... nice...  
"...thank you. I've got..."  
stillness. A leather seat  
a car engine starting up  
"...you deserve the best, Andrea..."  
"...you deserve someone who appreciates you..."  
"...you deserve... I ..."

I felt the leather seats underneath me and i was so out of it i could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation.   
I felt my eyes beginning to close and i tried to stay awake for as long as i could. "my........car." i slurred out but i wasn't able to hear a response as i couldn't fight off the need to sleep anymore.   
My eyes closes and everything went blank for me just feeling the leather seats underneath me and the smell of a woman's perfume all over.

...darkness...  
...warm darkness...  
...a comforting blanket over your mind...  
...pleasant sleep...  
When consciousness returns, it returns lazily  
like it doesn't want to roll out of bed yet  
the room is dim  
and the honey smell you remember hangs heavily in the air  
in your blurred vision, you start to perceive candles flickering in the dark  
you're on your back on a soft bed, andas you start to move around, you feel something holding your arms and legs in place  
with that, you feel a hand slowly run through your hair  
"My sweet girl"

I start to feel more alert and worried once i feel that i couldn't move my arms or my legs. I felt the warm laziness disappear and i was instantly worried. "Wha...?" I asked still slightly drowsy but fighting the feeling as i was started to get nervous. "What's going on?" I looked and i saw that i was tied up and that's when i started to panic and began to try and get out of the resistants.

"Mmmmm. You're such a cute girl." I purr, watching you struggle, continuing to stroke your hair  
"I told you, Love. You deserve better than your old boy-toy"  
"I was planning to bring you here to show you how much better things could be without him, but, well, you already broke up with him"

As i continued to struggle against my restrains i said "Ya! I broke up with him so then why am i here if i already broke up with him!   
So if you goal was to show me that it already happen so i don't have to be here and i can go home right?"   
I asked trying to reason with you and to get you to understand. That's when a thought occured to me "Was there something in my drink?"   
i asked slightly angry. That would explain why i was suddenly so tired. "Was that why you invited me to go to the cafe with  
you to put whatever plan you had into action?!!" i asked   
"How long have you even been planning this for?!?!" I asked shocked and confused why this was happening to me

I look at you with a hungry look  
"God, I love it when you struggle"  
"This is why I've been so busy over the last week, sweetie. These things take time to set up"  
"And yeah, I'm not doing it to break you guys up anymore"  
I lean down over top of your face, eyes piercing into yours possessively  
"Now I'm doing it because I want to make you mine"  
And I kiss your neck, long and hard, sucking the skin greedily like it sustains me

I bit my lip trying not to show any reaction but deep down i had to admit that feeling your lips on my neck felt so good.   
I tried to shrug it off with the fact that i knew that my neck was just a really sensitive area for me.   
"How long are you going to keep me here?" I asked slightly breathlessly from what you were doing to my neck and that caused me to be slightly distracted. 

"Until you don't want to leave"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little... uh... blurb? Vignette? Sketch?  
> This was a story that I wrote with a friend; or, more accurately, this is the prologue to a story that I wrote with a friend.  
> Special thanks to them! Good writing just hits different with a co-author ;)  
> We never got around to finishing the story, but our smut-baby was just too sexy not to share.  
> ...wait, that doesn't sound right...  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
